Social networks conventionally obtain content items from multiple content item sources. The content items as obtained may then be displayed to users of the social network on a user interface, such as a news stream, dedicated windows or spaces on a visual display, separate windows, and the like. Content item sources may include user profiles and changes thereto stored by the social network, entities that provide sponsored content or databases in which the content items are stored, and organic content recommendation engines, such as engines that provide particular types of content, including job recommendations, recommended connections with members of the social network, and content that other members and users of the social network have found interesting.